RWBY: Kingdom of Vale
by Nightprotector77
Summary: In the world of remnant isn't what you'd say a vacation its a world full of terrorist, thieves, and creatures called grimm But all of that will change when four boys comes into the shadows and ends it all. To everyone they're just ordinary in-training students in beacon academy but at night they sneak into the shadows, a great destiny awaits them. What if Flash existed in RWBY
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_Legends._

_Stories scattered through time._

_Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm- set their sights on man and all of his creations._

_These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._

_This power was appropriately named "Dust"._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die._

_And when they are gone... darkness will return._

_So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

* * *

**July 7th, 2556**

In the City of Vale, Osmond walked out of a coffee shop. If your wondering why a 15 year old boy like him is walking out alone in a coffee shop in the middle of the night it's because one of his brothers is a nerd and he is gonna be up all night, and since Osmond looks like a regular person and his brothers look like... well, not. I mean come on, it would be very weird if the coffee person asked them about their appearance.

Osmond has brown anime-like hair and a pale face. He wears a light blue hoodie with dark orange sleeves with an yellow lighting symbol on his left shoulder on his orange sleeve. He also wears black pants and nike shoes.

Anyway, Os just left the coffee shop, holding two coffee's for him and his brother. His other brother can't eat or drink or doesn't want to. He looked at the coffee on the right and took a sip of it and then walked.

If you need to know, Osmond and his brothers live in an abandoned warehouse, mostly on what they now look like due to the war, the pain and other horrible tragedies and guilt they've been through. All four left and now lives in the shadow, not wanting any attention from anyone.

As Os did a high jump up at the nearest rooftop where no one would see him, he heard a number of footsteps.

He quickly hid somewhere and saw a man who wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band and four of his henchmen who was wearing nothing but a black suit with red glasses and a tie. The man head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind the man, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From-Dusk-Till-Dawn.

Osmond looked around and saw no one to look at him as they were running in fear at the sight of Roman Torchwick. Osmond ran up to the rooftop and sat his coffee's down. He then ran down only to see half of the guys beaten down by a girl. She is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Roman watched as the girl gave his henchmen hell "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said to the girl as he dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at the young girl, but before it could hit her, Osmond zoomed into an orange lightning and caught her.

"You alright?" He asked her as she looked away, the boy put her down gently and after that, the two teens look at Roman. "Now that _your henchmans_ are down for the count." said, Osmond "Do you still wanna stop us?"

Ruby stepped in, standing by Osmond with her Scythe on her hands "Yeah! Mr Thief!" Osmond nearly let out a chuckle for that _'Mr. Thief! Hahahahahahahahaha!"_

Roman, to their surprise chuckled as he simply said "Sorry kids, but I'm a busy man on a schedule." Before Os could reply, a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. Roman turned around and holds up a red Dust gem "End of the line, Kids." He throws it out at their feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion.

They would have been in a million pieces if a woman hadn't step in. A middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. The woman stands in front of the teens, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. Osmond and the girl looked around but realized the ship had disappeared.

"You're a Huntress!" The girl said as she later puts on a pleading, awe-stricken face "Can I have your autograph?!"

_This is not gonna end well._

* * *

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger." The blonde said angrily to the teens. They both were in an room which looked like an interrogation room.

"They started it!" the girl said in defense.

"Yeah and don't blame me….. I-I helped!" Os defended himself but Glynda wasn't buying any of it.

"If it were up to me, the both of you be sent home... With a pat on the back...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!"

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." She moves out of the way, so the teens can see a middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He also wears a black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. Even black trouser shoes and dark-green pants.

They watched as the old man came through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose..." The man said as leans in to look at her face "You... have silver eyes." Os was both curious on what he meant and was a little creep out.

The man asked her a few questions started by her skills to why she's the way she is, the most strangest part for the boy was how Ruby kept going on and on and on very fast even Os couldn't say something like that in a very fast way. Everything was silent however until the man told them he was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster to Beacon. He gave her an invitation to his school and she excepted it "Well, okay." Ruby looked at each other smiled in excitement.

Osmond, however looked down. It was no surprise she would get credit as he only saved her. That is until "But, miss Goodwitch could you please take miss Rose out. I need to have a little chat with this young man."

Goodwitch blinked for a sec and looked at Os with a deep angry glare, she shook her head however as she slowly nodded as Ruby got up with a worried face and walked out the room with her. When the door is closed Ozpin looked at the boy with a serious look and showed him a picture on his tablet of him using his speed to save Ruby. Os's eyes widened in shock and was completely paralyzed, he couldn't move at all. It was supposed to be a quick save, nothing else.

"Now, how was you able to use this semblance?" he asked calmly.

"I-I don't know sir!" Os said in fear as he looked at him and continued "I just awoken it when I was little. Is that a problem?"

"No, its just curious." Ozpin said in a concerned tone, the boy looked confused as he doesn't know where he was going at "It's just I remember most people semblance, but it's curious that you have the same semblance as someone else." He stated.

"And who has the same semblance... as me?" Osmond asked in a mysterious, but in a now brave voice.

Ozpin looked at the boy curiously as he closed his eyes and answered "I'm sorry, but we can't say his name. You'll soon know why, he did terrible things. But we are hoping some good thing's comes for you. What's your name, young man?"

"Osmond. Osmond young."

Ozpin smiled as he answered "Well, ok. You may leave now." Osmond nodded as he got up and walked past Ozpin, who spoked to him once more "And you are welcome to join miss Rose at Beacon Academy!" Os stopped and turned to Ozpin who looked at him with a passion smile.

"Okay, I'll go but only if my brothers come with." Osmond demanded.

Ozpin nodded as Os opened the door and left the building. As he left Ozpin wondered if this boy is the one. The chosen one. He's expecting great things from the young teen. Great things.

* * *

**Opening: Savior of Song cover by Raon Lee**

**I look across the raging war**  
** and feel the steady beating of my heart**  
** arashi no mae no shizu kesa ni**  
** Yaiba wo furu woroshiteikunda**

The first scene begins with Osmond Young standing in the center of a burning village, greiving. After the lyrics of the first part of the song, the scne cuts toward the title screen saying: RWBY Kingdoms of Vale.

**kurikaeshiu ni fading ima mo**  
** jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku**

The next scene begins with Osmond and his four brothers: A black haired kid with a white burned face, the second eldest wearing a red mask and a black kid with white permanent eyes. The four on on a airship to Beacon looking out the window at the view of Vale City. Osmond turned to see Ruby, her sister along with a black haired girl wearing a bow, a girl in white, a blonde boy, a red haired girl, a orange haired girl wearing pink and a silent boy. He happily runs toward them and hangs out with them.

** sensen fukoku no uta zankoku ni somaru**  
** kono chikai wo We're fighting till the bitter end**

The next scene cuts toward the main villains for now. The first included a boy with gauntlets. Next was a young man controlling water then a man who was holding a teddy bear and was surrounded with toy like gadgets and bombs. Finally was Roman Torchwick and his partner Neo accompanied by a few gang members.

After the lyrics, team BOPR get ready for action.

**togireta ikitome wo**  
** kegareta sekai wo tsungagitomete**

**bokura no durumon wo**  
** sounds stop and rewind**  
** (stop and rewind)**

Next scene cuts to the fight with RWBY and JNPR fighting against the gang members.

** ushinatta kibou wo**  
** Kowareta jikan no piisu wo atsumete**  
** torimodosu tame ni**  
** you need to follow no one**  
** (following no one)**

Next was Team BOPR facing off against the villains with Red Mask charging at the one with the toy like bombs, Phoenix running off toward the boy with water and Osmond trying to dodged the boy's attacks with his gautlets.

** hashiridasu koto sae mo**  
** kagirinai itsukushimi wo**  
** michibikidasu arpeggio**  
** SAVIOR OF SONG**  
** SAVIOR OF SONG**

The next scene cut to Ozpin looking at the window of his office as the next scene slowly cuts toward Blaze charging at Roman but is stopped by Neo. Blaze fights against Neo swords clashing at each other.

**SAVIOR OF SONG**  
** SAVIOR OF SONG!**

Next scene cuts to Osmond wearing his hood and hears a whoosh, he slowly turns around to see a shadowy figure smiling evilly. The two get ready as they both turn into Orange and Red bolts and charge into each other. The scene froze and that's where the opening ends

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone it's me Midnight. I am back and i am not dead so... yeah. Anyway I've decided to reset RWBY one last time. Anyway, I just want to let you know that I'm going to be using the Celtic Phoenix version because... it's so much better than the original one. Seriously go check him out on youtube, he actually should be the writer of RWBY, lol.**

**Moving on, be sure to favorite, follow and review for more Chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

**Chapter 2: Beacon Academy**

* * *

Osmond arrived home and mumbled "Home sweet home..." He walked inside into what looks like a rusty abandoned warehouse where criminals would normally go to. He got inside through the garage door that was lowered down. He found a door and looked around seeing that no one was there, before stepping in to the living room.

Osmond sighed in relaxation and relief, he was so excited to tell his brothers the news but he decided to relax a while. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He looked through Netflix and turned on the Flash.

"Oi," a voice called out toward the young speedster. He turned around to see his older brother, Blaze with a look of concern. "Where have you been?"

"Oh uh... It's a long story..." Osmond chuckled nervously, trying to find the right words. But he was cut off by a large explosion at the lab room. Osmond sighed, Phoenix's creations always end up in a complete disaster. But this time, his failure creation or dust potions as he put it, had awoken someone that will beat the hell out of you for snoring loud.

"PHOENIX!" yelled a brute voice. "How many times are you going to make every dumb explosions huh. Until you blow up the whole building cause that's what you're trying to do!"

Osmond sighed. His second older brother, Red came out from his room. Red is kinda an mean brute rule breaking hotheaded person. He seems to get into every argument with Blaze, Os can't even remember the last time they fought each other but luckily there weren't no fights. He wears a black hoodie, dark blue pants. He wears a red mask which is more scarier to anyone else in the world, mostly because his eyes were boiling black. The worst part was that the darkness in Red's eyes that sometimes boils or even spill out of his mask. Osmond once thought it was either because he's crying or there just normally dripping. But Red explained that they were just dripping.

"S-sorry... I thought that this time, my latest dust potion would go right..." Phoenix came out of his laboratory and sighed in frustration. Phoenix, he's black and so is his hair. He's a brainy science nerd. He spends all his time making a device that can hack through things. He also listens to a lot of music and doesn't talk that much. He is what normal people call: Anti-social, but is a little fun and jokey sometimes, they all do despite their differences. Anyway, Phoenix is a year older than Osmond but is a little older than him. His eyes were pure blank white. No seriously, his eyes are blank white. He wears a black shirt under his purple long jacket along with black pants.

"Well you should have been careful, Brainiac! You could've killed us all!" Red spat at him as he walked up toward him.

"Well sorry if killing you or waking you up isn't a major difference Brute!" Phoenix shot back.

"Alright guys, enough!" Blaze shouted at the two. Blaze is the oldest of them all, he's kinda the big brother who is a little strict and tries to teach them combat and stuff but i mean come on. Os runs fast! Well he and this spartan girl they met named Noble Six or the lone wolf shot him in the back in speed so yeah, I hate to say but speed isn't everything. Anyway, Blaze is a pale boy whose hair is long spiky black. His eyes are diamond blue and wears a black shirt under his white unzipped hoodie. Red looks at Blaze and does nothing more than growl at him. "So you were saying, Os?"

"Well..." Osmond paused for a moment before saying the right words. "I technically got us into Beacon Academy..."

"WHAT!" All three said in shock at the same time.

"Yeah. I ran into Roman Torchwick and this girl named Ruby. We were caught and I sorta used my powers to... save her.." I said quickly so maybe Blaze wouldn't hear what I just said.

"OS!" Blaze shouted. "You know you shouldn't have done that. You know you can't use your powers!"

"I know but..." Osmond tried to explain to Blaze but Phoenix stopped him.

"Hold up! Do you have my coffee I trusted you with?" Phoenix asked.

Osmond's eyes widened as he looked through to see if he sat the coffee down but there wasn't any sign of the coffee he ordered for his brother. "Umm I sorta left it at the interrogation room..."

"WHAT!" Phoneix said in frustration.

"Hold up, Interrogation?" Blaze asked. Osmond's heart began to beat faster nervously. He didn't want Blaze to get fully mad, "After the incident with Torchwick. I-well... Ruby and I were interrogated by Ozpin of Beacon Academy. And... I was enrolled in the school along with you guys..."

Everything was silent. Osmond was hoping for a quick reaction or a big yell out from Blaze but his brothers gave him a response that shocked him.

"Awesome!" Red and Phoenix said. Osmond blinked twice, They both ran up toward him and hugged him tightly. Phoenix's hug was soft but Red's will absolutely crush you. It only took 30 seconds for it to end and have Osmond catch his breath.

"So Blaze what do yah think?" Red asked his older brother.

Blaze sighed and said, "I don't think it's a good idea."

His brothers eyes widened "What!" They all said at the same time.

"But, Blaze. Please... this is something we dreamed of doing." Phoenix begged to his brothers.

Blaze still shook his head, which made Phoenix look down "Look." Blaze said. but Osmond cut him down "No you listen!"

"I know your trying to protect us! But we can't spend our whole lives hiding. Ozpin offered us a chance. A choice. To train us. For help! Please, Big bro." Osmond said.

Blaze turned around to look at his brothers and closed his eyes as he sighed "Fine... we may go." As soon as he said this, his two youngest brothers were very excited and Red sighed in what Blaze believed to be happy.

* * *

"I can't believe that all of this happened just because Os became so stubborn!" Red said. After a month later on September 1st, the boys woke up fresh and got on the airship that flew to Beacon.

"Well whatever happened, Red. I'm just so darn proud of you baby brother." Phoenix said "I mean come on! Roman Torchwick! That's awesome."

Osmond sighed as he blushed at the compliment. "Yeah Yeah. I know."

"Phoenix is right!" said Red "Roman Torchwick is a vicious criminal and dangerous around vale and Osmond helping out got us all in Beacon Academy. So good job bro!"

Osmond looked down embarrassed until Blaze pats him on the back "It's okay Os. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You ought a be more confidence, bro." Osmond looked at Blaze and smiled. Honestly, Osmond don't favorite all his brothers but he spends most of his time with Blaze. He is almost like a mentor to all of them.

"In other news," said a voice on screen. The boys turned to see the news reporter, Lisa Lavender. "This Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted.." Blaze looked around the crowd and among them was a girl. She was wearing all black and had a black bow on top. He noticed her face and although she had a sign of what looks like a show of regret. Looking at her made Blaze eyes widened a little, he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. He shook his head however and turned to his brothers who was still watching the news.

The news feed eventually cuts off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it. Osmond noticed it and frowned. She was one of the people who was not expecting Osmond.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram then disappears, leaving everyone on the ship to go on with their business. The boys later hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"OS!"

Osmond turned around and saw Ruby Rose along with a blonde girl as they stopped their tracks. "Hey Ruby, what's up" Ruby looked away as her face turned pink "Oh nothing. I almost thought I never see you again."

Osmond chuckled in response. "Nah. I'm here. For four long years I suppose..." The two teens began laughing until a voice came up toward them. "So this is the prince charming that saved you, huh?" Osmond looked at the girl, She was a blonde with lyric eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt under her brown jacket. Along with black shorts and brown boots.

"Uhh Ruby who is this?" He asked.

"Oh this is my sister Yang."

Yang shuck Os hand strong _"OW!" _Os said in his thought "Hey nice to meet you and also thanks for saving my sisters life last night" said Yang. "Anytime" Osmond replied "_M__an she is freaking strong" Os thought._

Eventually Yang let his hand go then an older voice spoke "Uh Os who are these guys, you know them?" Ruby and Yang looked behind Osmond and saw three other boys who were none other than his brothers.

"Oh yeah, Blaze. I know them. Ruby was the girl that was with me during the fight with Torchwick." Osmond told him, before turning back to the girls. "Um….. Ruby, Yang these guys are my brothers."

Osmond pointed to the first person, Ruby and Yang looked both curious and horrified at his brothers look. It wasn't very normal. The boy walked up at the sisters looked at them as he smirked and opened out his hand. "Blaze."

Ruby shucked his hand and later Yang did the same. Next was Phoenix. The girls looked at him as he introduced himself "Ah... hi. I'm Phoenix." Ruby happily shocked his hand as Yang did the same.

Finally, the sisters looked at Red, which scared both of them. He looked like Eyeless Jack in Yang's point of view and Ruby thought of him as a monster. Ruby was too scared to opened out her hand thanks to the growl he made. She instead hid behind Yang, who opened out her hand to him, but the hooded boy didn't shuck it. instead he slapped the hand away as he turned and walked back.

Blaze noticed this and sigh. Red always seemed to like scaring or threatening people away. Typical Red.

Yang lowered her hand and glared at Red and said, "Well he's a lost cause!" the hooded mask growled in anger in response.

Os responded "Oh, nevermind Red! He's always like that-"

"SHUT UP!" Red yelled as he stormed away.

* * *

Eventually the teens found Red and calmed his nerves down and later, when the ships docked at the entrance of the academy the first to get out was a blonde boy who runs to throw up as the six young teens walk past him and as soon as they'd entered the entrance of beacon academy, Phoenix, Osmond and Ruby was excited, Blaze and Yang was amazed and Red of course didn't care at all.

"View in vale's got nothing on this!" said Yang which made Blaze nod in agreement. As every student holding weapons walks to beacon Ruby goes all excited seeing the weapons, but she got too crazy so Yang and Os grabs Ruby by the hood and pulled her close. "Easy there Ruby there just weapons." Blaze said.

"Just weapons?" Ruby yelled at Blaze who blinked in confusion "They're an extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! Oh, there just so cool." Phoenix didn't want to say it but he had to agree with Ruby.

"Well aren't you happy with crimson rose?" Osmond asked her in confusion.

Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe form and replied. "Crescent rose...and yeah, I'm happy with my weapon! I just like seeing new ones. It's like seeing new people but better…"

Yang playfully put Ruby's hood on her head as she said "Come on Ruby, why don't you try and make friends of your own."

"But why would I need friends when I have you and the boys?"

"Well…actually my friends are here now, bye!" said Yang as she quickly left with other students into beacon. Ruby got very dizzy and asked too many questions but eventually she fell into a couple of suitcases

"YOU! What are you doing!?" said a female voice, the boys looked at her, she's a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

"Sorry" said Ruby, getting back up as the raging girl continued. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" Osmond looked confused or wondering who the girl was but was more shocked to see that his fellow brothers didn't. Phoenix eyes widened as he looked at her, Blaze gave her nothing but a deadly glare and Red just stared at her like a creep.

"Give me that!" The girl snatched a bottle that Ruby was holding and harassed her about how its dust and waved it all over her face. "This is refined dust from the schnee dust company itself!"

Osmond didn't need to know what dust is. Energy. Electricity. Technology. Weaponry. Dust enhances all these things, it can take the form of basic elements like water and fire and even be refined into liquid or powder form for ease of use.

"Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ruby sneezed at her with a large amount of fire. Blaze let out a huge sigh and Phoenix did the same but Red just stared creepily.

The girl began screaming at her "Unbelievable. Just UNBELIEVABLE!"

Osmond walked up in front of Ruby and gave the girl a glare "Look, she said she was sorry princess!"

Weiss looked at the young boy "You think an apology will settle this?" Osmond was silent as she continued "Say... how did someone like the four of you so ignorant of such elementary principles ever manage to get into beacon academy."

Weiss then looked at Ruby, Phoenix and Red and scowled "Actually aren't you three a bit young to be at beacon? Only the best come to this fine institution in the hopes of becoming proud huntsmen. It's no place for a dull, dimwitted child such as yourself." The five teens went very silent as Weiss began to leave "Get it? Now run home to your own mommy..."

She was cut off as Red ran and pushed her down on the ground "Shut up!"

Weiss looked up to him as she blinked on what she saw "They all said sorry! How dare you call us a child. You're the one to talk, yor just about the same age as Phoenix is and you're even acting like a spoiled brat! It's not like your growing up, either. EVEN YOUR PISSY HAIRCUT MAKES YOU LOOK Stupid!"

Weiss looked down as Red continued "How dare you call yourself a proud Huntress. My little brother and Ruby already said sorry OVER AND OVER! A spoiled brat like YOU, can NEVER cut it as a huntress! EVER!"

Weiss then looked up and saw Red's empty eyes and slowly said "Go on. Say it again!"

"The point is she said she was sorry princess!" Red replied.

"It's heiress actually." said another girl as she walked to them, when all six teens looked at her, a fair skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. This time everyone but Blaze was wondering who the girl was "Weiss schnee. heiress to the schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss stood proudly as Osmond, Phoenix and Ruby looked at the black-haired girl with a "Are you kidding me" look "_Really she's being on her side! what the fuck" Os said in his thoughts._ Weiss was about to say something, but the black-haired girl continued "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners"

"_DAMN That was cold!" Red said in his thoughts. _Weiss began muttering as Osmond and Ruby snickered and Red let out a huge chuckle. Weiss snatched the dust from the girl and stormed out of the arena

"That's right run along Ice princess!" Red shouted at her.

After the argument with Weiss, Ruby turned around and saw the black-haired girl leaving, Blaze looked at her as she was walking away suddenly his cheeks were a little pink and tears stared to fill his eyes.

"Hey, Blaze! You're alright?!" Osmond broke Blaze out of his thoughts, before he could he could answer a voice said "Hey." The five looked at the teen, who was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby."

"Blaze."

"Osmond! But you can call me Os!"

"P-Phoenix."

"Ugh...Red!" Red spoke in a bored voice. He wanted to tell vomit boys to go and fuck himself but Blaze would go up on his ass if he did that.

* * *

After the whole greeting, the six teens entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice "Ruby, guys! Over here I saved you guys a spot!"

Ruby and the boys quickly left Jaune and greeted him farewell as they ran over to Yang, who asked. "So how was you guys day?"

Ruby glared at Yang with an angry look "You mean the part where you ditched us, and I exploded"

Yang let out a cocky smirk "Yikes, melt down already"

"No, Yang she literally exploded." Blaze said, who rolled he eyes.

"Anyway," said Ruby "I tripped on a crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and exploded, and then she starts yelling at me again and I just want her to stop yelling at me!" She then noticed how all four boys were behind Yang "Why are all of you behind my sister?!"

Osmond quickly answered "Well about tha-"

"YOU" said Weiss, who appeared right in front of Ruby, who jumped on Yang's arms and said "Ohh god it's happening again."

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the cliff."

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said deadpan.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby shouted. Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled"DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby_._ "What's this?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field. You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said to her, giving her the pamphlet.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot here." said Yang.

Blaze nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, Blaze!" Ruby said, holding out her hand as she clears her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" Weiss said sarcastically. This caught Jaune's attention who seemed excited but Osmond gave him a look that meant 'No no no no nonononononononononoooo She doesn't mean that you dufus'. Jaune noticed Osmond's look and knows exactly what it means so he stared down and frowned.

"Wow, really?!"

Weiss stared at Ruby, dead silence under her glare before giving her an answer. "No."

The teens attention is then drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. "I'll... keep this brief." He said "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students starts to whisper among themselves_ "_You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." said Yang.

Ruby nodded in agreement "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said, approaching Weiss from the side. Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation. Blaze looked down and sigh in exasperation. This would be one of the things they both agreed on.

Phoenix looked anxious "Guys." Phoenix turned to his brothers "Is it me or does Ozpin looked strange?" Blaze didn't answer but he somehow understood what his brother meant. He didn't trust Ozpin, not one bit. _"What are you hiding?" _the question flew through Blaze's mind as Osmond answered for him "I don't know, bro. Let's head to the ball room."

Osmond left with the other students as his brothers followed.

* * *

After the whole entrance, everyone was in the ballroom in their pajamas. Osmond was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white t shirt and Blaze was wearing the same but with black shorts. Red and Phoenix were nowhere to be seen, they however saw Yang sitting next to Ruby who was laying down in a deep depression. Osmond noticed it and walked up to her "Hey Ruby! What's wrong?" He asked her in a worried tone.

"It's just weird not knowing anyone here"

"What about Jaune, he's nice that's a 700 percent!"

"Yeah but what about Weiss?"

"Ruby. don't worry about her, she's just a spoiled brat. She may be our enemy, but you'll have way more friends than her, ok. So next time you see her just straight up ignore her. If you keep on trying you're best to impress her and stuff, it's not gonna end well for her."

Ruby smiled at him then looked up and noticed that the others are gone. "Wait, where's your brothers?"

"Oh, they're somewhere don't worry! Um... Phoenix is somewhere, but i can't tell you and Red is just... edgy. So god knows what happens. Anyway, I got to go, see you tomorrow."

Ruby smiled. "Okay, later Os." Osmond smiled as he walked back with Blaze who said "Hey, Os."

"Hey!" Osmond sit down next to him, Blaze closed his book and put it down before looking at Os "So, where you been?" He glared at his younger brother.

Osmond looked up embarrassed "Well I was taking to Ruby." Blaze rolled his eyes and got his book up and started to read it "I can see you have an attraction to Ruby, eh."

Osmond blushed "What makes you think about that?!"

Blaze sigh "I know you, Osmond. You're my brother and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. But i recommend getting to be closer to her before you make a move okay, little bro." Osmond smiled and nodded as he laid down on his blanket and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

My eyes awoken as my whole entire body launched open. I found Osmond sleeping peacefully. I sighed and got up and tried to not step on anyone sleeping and went to the balcony. I figured since I was awake, I could use some fresh air.

I listened to the fresh air and watched the stars that sparked me with drops of hope. Hope that one day this darkened world can be freed. I let out a sigh as a voice saying: "Hey."

I turned around and saw Jaune. "Beautiful right?"

Jaune looked at the stars and the dark blue sky and replied, "Yeah. My sisters and my little brother would always look up to see them every night." I nodded as we continued to look up.

"So... Blaze?" Jaune asked me, I looked to give him my attention. "Are you, Osmond, Phoenix and Red... you know biologically brothers. Like did you guys come from the same womb?"

I shook my head in response. "No. I found Osmond and the others after... something. I don't want to tell you yet but we basically treated each other enough to call each other brother. But no we aren't biologically brothers. I wish we were but we aren't."

Jaune nodded in understatement. "So how many siblings do you have?"

"Six siblings so far.. I have five older sisters and one little sister, she's currently in signal." Jaune answered. Our conversation was cut off when Phoenix arrived.

"Blaze, Jaune?" Phoenix asked. We both nodded as we followed him back inside. "Osmond is having the nightmare problem." Phoenix explained quickly.

I knew what was going on so I ran toward the ballroom, I could care less if the whole school woke up. My brother will always come first.

When we arrived, I noticed Ruby and Yang there too. But then my eyes turned through Osmond who was spinning around as though he was going to be killed. His whispers and sobs cried made me realized exactly what the nightmare was all about.

I grabbed both of his wrist, stopping him from moving. "Osmond! It's just a dream. Calm down. We're here for you." Osmond struggled, like a wild cat but eventually his struggles and screams were weakened to the point where they were only twitches and Osmond eyes slowly awaken as he cried. I pulled him for a tightly hug. His head was buried toward my chest. "It's alright Os. He isn't coming for you. Just don't think about it and go back to sleep alright." My baby brother nodded as he went back to sleep.

I turned around and saw some of the people looking at Os either with a look of confusion and... funny. I gave them a glare as I told them. "You don't have to see anything right now. You guys can leave now..." Everyone looked at each other in suspicion as they just shrugged and left. One of them muttered the word "Freak" If Osmond wasn't in a bad situation i would have punch that voice in the throat.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Os have night terrors. He most of the time has those." I answered.

"What was it about?" Yang asked, curiously.

"It's best if we don't talk about it..." I told her, she nodded in understatement.

"I understand. My sister here used to have night terrors of her own but they eventually stopped for some reason. Anyway we're going to go to bed. Are you guys sure that you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, it only happen once a night and week so He'll be okay." I told her, Yang nodded as she left toward her sleeping bag with Ruby. I looked at Jaune who said, "I guess i should get going. Later guys." Jaune then left toward his sleeping area.

I turned toward Phoenix who went back to sleep next to a sleeping Red. I still don't know if he was awake, just silent or was asleep the whole time. Then again if he was up the whole time he would have reacted too

I got inside my sleeping bag. I looked toward Osmond one more time, making sure if he isn't dreaming about that night. I sighed and smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: BOPR

**Team BOPR**

* * *

The four brothers were able to wake up the next day along with Ruby and Yang, they all later got their gear on at the locker rooms. Osmond got out his weapon which are called the Scarlet Speed, they are silver axe but sometimes it turns to dual pistols. Blaze on the other hand has his weapons, they are the Ninjagos, they were ancient blade made by the gods. Red's weapons were called, the wolverines. They were three sharp metal claws that is hard to break or cut through.

the girls along with Red and Os noticed a Girl who has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She what Os assumed was bothering a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

Phoenix saw this too and felt sorry for the boy as he got his weapons and left along with the crazy chick, "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Oh, who knows?!" Red said, shutting his locker loudly that everyone can hear the banging noise.

Yang shrugged then looked at her sister "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang told her little sister as she looked at the excited eyes of her sister.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby cheerfully strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily which almost made Red shiver as if he just saw a creepy chick hug a wild dog.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby sighs in frustration as she shoves her weapon into the locker "Ugh... You sound like Dad!... Okay, first of all: What does meet new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk" Red slapped his head in frustration as Phoenix raised his eyebrow, and Osmond looked like he was about to laugh at that comment. _"Drink milk hahaha yeah right, even though I think the same Rubes,"_ thought Osmond trying not to laugh.

"But what about when we form teams." said Yang

Ruby suddenly went nervously "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said as she was bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it.

"My dear sister, Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang's eyes widened as she yelled "What? No! Of course, I do! I just thought... I don't know; maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

Ruby burst out "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Phoenix and Blaze turns at Jaune, who was suddenly walking in between the brothers and the sisters, holding a map and looking lost "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today."

Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they readied themselves at their lockers. While Ruby and Yang talks, Blaze looks at the other two girls talk.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself" Weiss asked the strongest yet kindness girl in Beacon.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

_"Great! This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now."_

"But..." Pyrrha said as she stopped Weiss with her train of thoughts "I'd like to meet those strange boys..."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, the white kid, the one with white eyes, the one with the red mask and the little kid."

"Yeah... It's true I don't know anything about those boys but... I would like to know the White-face kid and the white eye kid."

But... Jaune Arc came and flirted with Weiss causing Pyrrha to throw her spear and harpooned him to the wall, Pyrrha then got her spear out of Jaune as her and Weiss left. Blaze shook his head, he can't believe how stupid Jaune is right now. He can't seem to realize that this ice princess had no interest in him what-so-ever. But he guess people like him and his brothers gotta learn the hard way.

An announcement plays on the intercom system "Would all first-year students, please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Osmond noticed an orange haired boy with armor walk pass Jaune with a face expression that can tell that he's an ass.

The boys and the sisters walked to Jaune "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Red snickered after hearing Yang's comment.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

"Hahaha "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start, bud," Osmond said as he too helped Jaune up.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she and Os leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

* * *

Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest"

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…. Today," said Glynda, which make Ruby frown.

Ozpin continued "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it's in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby let out a huge "what!" as her eyes widened in frustration, Os, on the other hand, was embarrassed "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top and of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune was about to ask a question, but Ozpin interrupted him "Good! Now take your positions."

Everyone took their positions. Phoenix and Blaze looked at each other before getting ready to launch, Nora crouched low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fist and Ruby readies her body.

"Uh sir," Jaune said as Weiss launch off to the forest, "So this landing…strategy thing. Uh, wha-what is it? You're like, dropping up off or something."

"No," said Ozpin "you will be falling."

"Ohhhh I see… so, like, did you hand out some parachutes for us."

"Look around Jaune. I mean DO YOU SEE ANY PARACHUTES AROUND HERE!" said Red as Jaune gulped in fear.

"No. you will be using your own landing strategy," said Ozpin as he looked at Red

"Just calm down Jaune you'll be fine" Said Blaze as Nora and Ren launched.

"How can I be calm I don't understand how we are gonna land" Jaune replied as Yang, and Ruby launched.

"Oh…. well…. sucks for you. Good luck" Os said as he gave him a thump up as him and his brothers launched off in the air.

"WAIT OS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S A LANDING STRATEGYYY..." Jaune said as he got launched off to the emerald forest while Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he watched all the students flying up in the sky.

* * *

As they land Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Blaze used his swords and spin them at the tree's before jumping on two tree branches, and when he got to a lower tree branch, he backflipped into the ground and started running.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Phoenix uses his electric semblance to use an electric shock to the ground while red just landed by using his semblance which is Super Strength.

Ren descends and spends in the air, eventually using stormflower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see Yang and Osmond, soaring right over the treetops, Yang was using her gauntlets and its fiery force her to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground and say "nailed it"

Os, on the other hand, was using his semblance jumping on every tree very fast all Ren and Yang was able to see was orange lightning past to the tree until he reached the ground and said. "Booyah Baby."

Pyrrha used her weapon in sword form and shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again into a spear and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

"Thank you," Jaune said in the distance as Pyrrha waved. "I'm sorry."

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Osmond ran in the green forest as the thoughts on what partner he might end up with and the-whole-relics-thing he's gotta find were flowing through his mind _"Come on, I've gotta find one of you guys. Blaze, Phoenix, Red, where are you!"_

Relics? Grimm? The whole pair?! Osmond is in deep trouble if his partners isn't one of his brothers... and heaven forbid if he runs into _her. _He just can't let that happen.

As he was running, his hood was caught by a rusty hand. Osmond forcibly stopped running as he fell down the ground. Osmond looked up and smiled as though he had achieved his goal.

It wasn't Ruby nor Yang, and it's certainly not Weiss, thank god. It was Blaze "How did you find me." Osmond asked.

"Well, obviously I have super sense and I heard a whoosh coming toward me and I assumed it was you." He said in a calm voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you know everything." Osmond chuckled before getting up on his feet.

Blaze then smiled. "Ok, well let's go." Os nodded as he followed Blaze into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile into the misty underbrush, where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around for her sister. "Helloooooooo?" She called out, not seeing a shadow quickly pass by. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!" She hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns "Is someone there?" the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside "Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature and simply said "Nope."

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an raging ominous Bear charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another wild Bear runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Bear and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked the wild animal, who merely growl at her "You could just say "no".

One of the Bear stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks. "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor. "You..." She closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red and screams "You monsters!"

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Bear, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!"

The Bear rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him," said Yang.

"And you could've used some help, blonde." said a edgy voice. She turned around to see Red and Phoenix pass by, she smiled and waved at them "Oh hey boys! How are you?"

"Good," said Phoenix "We both ran into each other-"

"-More like followed me until i was attacked by loads of Grimm." Red interrupted. "I was going to be alright since i was the toughest of them all but Blaze

Phoenix turns to him and glares at him "Shut up." He turns to the girls "Anyway, now that we found you two. How about we all find that forest temple."

"Sure." said Yang, she looked at Blake, who nodded. The four then leaves the area and continue on their adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaze and Osmond was walking around the long forest until they heard a large explosion. "What the heck!" Osmond shouted. "Blaze it seems like theirs trouble. We should go and help them, Blaze!"

Blaze still stared at the sight of the explosion at what happened. Obviously it was probably dust. But he wondered if it was... No they couldn't have had hold of some of it. I thought I destroyed it? These theories flowed through Blaze's mind until his little brothers voice"Blaze!" Blaze shook his head and replied. "Alright, Let's go!" The two ran toward the sight of the explosion.

It wasn't long until the bro duo got there, but only to find out that no one was there. Osmond eyes widened and looked around trying to find any clues onto who made this explosion.

they went there and saw Ruby and Weiss as they bumped into them "OW!" said Os as he was holding his head while getting up

"Blaze, Os how's it going," said Ruby

"Sup Rubes," said Os as he noticed Weiss "Oh great," he said in disgust.

Ruby's eyebrow raised "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Weiss. With her around, we already know it's gonna be a difficult day; you know what I'm saying Blaze?" Blaze nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey," said Weiss as he walked up to him "Whatever you have against me you can keep to yourself and you, and YOU!" she pointed at Ruby "If you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have to set the forest on fire"

"What's that supposed to mean" Ruby responded as she scoffs.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks too much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight I'm fine on my own"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, Bravo!"

Weiss then left as Ruby let out a complete yell as she unleashes her scythe and chopped the tree, Blaze and Osmond looks at each other as they then followed the two girls.

As they walked through the forest, they encounter more Creatures of Grimm, the Beowolves. They eventually killed them all and while Blaze and Osmond were okay and was working together just fine, Ruby and Weiss on the other hand, not so much.

"I told you not to get in my way!" Weiss said. "Take a look around. We're dealing with a brush fire now!"

"Who goes by the name "Snow Angel" and then uses flame attacks!" Ruby said as Osmond snickered.

Weiss was now triggered "Jaune came up with that nickname. I simply use all kinds of dust to create my perfect, all powerful fighting style."

"PERFECT!" Ruby shouted "More like jack-of-all-trades, master of Zilch."

Weiss blinked "What."

Blaze, now annoyed has had enough "All right, Girls. Let's not argue or else we may be fighting more Grimm." The two Girls turned to him "We got to get to the forest temple."

Weiss scoffed at Ruby and grinned "See. At least he is dissent and not reckless like you."

Ruby growled as she followed the three teens to their objective.

* * *

Hours later, Ruby sits in the grass and picking stray leaves while the two boys sit on different directions of a tree while Weiss walks in random directions saying "It's definitely this way. I mean this way its definitely this way." She then stops in front of Ruby "Alright its official we passed it"

_'God damn it, woman just say we're lost!' _Osmond said in his thoughts. He just couldn't take it anymore, if Ice Princess dosen't stop talking he's gonna lose it. Blaze noticed this and shook his head at the boy, not wanting him to burst out at Weiss and do something reckless. Even if he doesn't like her.

"Weiss." Ruby said as she got up and was slightly annoyed "Why can't you admit that you have no idea where we're going."

"Because I know where we're going. We're going to the forest temple."

_"Right now, I'm guessing she's dumb as dirt."_ Blaze thought.

Ruby then walks away frustrated "Oh stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Yeah well at least she doesn't pretend that she knows anything," Blaze said, getting in this conversation

"What's that supposed to mean," said Weiss.

"It means you're a stupid jerk and I hate you," Ruby said.

"Whatever" Weiss responded as she sighs and walks in another direction "Just keep going."

Ruby then mocked her "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaah! Watch where you going! Why are you being so bossy."

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that" Weiss responded as she walks back to Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid."

"Well stop acting like your perfect."

"I'M. NOT. PERFECT! Not yet… but I'm at least better than you." Weiss ran away, Blaze looked at her with a glare. He couldn't believe how selfish she is and how much he really want to punch her.

Osmond saw how Ruby went in tears which got him in a deep rage that Ruby and Blaze saw an orange lighting pass through them and charge at Weiss and push her down and picked her up. The lightning revealed to be Osmond, chocking Weiss who struggled to be freed and at the same time with a drop of fear in her eyes **"NOW LISTEN, PRINCESS! YOU THINK YOUR SO PERFECT AND ALL BUT GUESS WHAT YOUR NOTHING BUT SOMEONE WHO THINKS HIGHLY OF EVERYONE ELSE! SO, DON'T EVER SAY YOUR BETTER THAN SOMEONE WHO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"** Os said while vibrating his voice and then throws her at a tree.

"Os…" Ruby said as Os looked down, his eyes widened in fear, his whole body was shacking like a secret was exposed. No. His secret was exposed, they now know he's a speedster, like him. Osmond know that Weiss may tell everyone of who he is, a monster. He quickly runs away, not even looking back.

"OS!" Ruby and Blaze both yelled, but they knew that they couldn't race him on speed, maybe Blaze due to experience. "We need to go after him!" said Blaze

Ruby nodded as she chased to Osmond. Almost forgetting, she turned to Blaze "Well can you carry her?" Blaze walked back to Weiss them they all ran to find Osmond.

* * *

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asks the group.

Red shrugged "Well, it better. Either that or this trip would've been a waste of time." Yang snickered in response as Phoenix and Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, with their own partners following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake looks at a black king, confused "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." said Yang

"They're a part of this, initiation test." Phoenix explained "We got to grab a relic and get out of here as possible."

Yang looked at him confused "How did you know that?"

"I might've sneaked out at night and found some information on this test."

Blake nodded, in understanding and so did the other two "Well, I guess we should pick one," She said.

As they walked up, Yang then decided they might as well get to know each other, "So, boys." Both Phoenix and Red looks at her "What do you guys do daily?"

"Well, sorry lady. But we just don't know you too well," said Red. Yang frowned in response.

Phoenix chuckled "Don't worry about Red. He's just a big brute baby sometimes." Red growled as Phoenix continued "We're orphans, Yang. We live in the shadows and at a secret warehouse. But we're not gonna tell you yet."

"Yeah and he just stays up all night being on his _fancy _computer," Red interrupted.

"Hey! To be fair, all you do is sleep all day or train, hothead!" Phoenix said.

Red growled "Yeah, i do nothing at all, Brainiac."

Phoenix rolled his eyes as they proceed to the temple. Yang chuckled at their conversation, she couldn't believe how they all would normally act.

* * *

During their search, Weiss woke up. She did feel some guilt with Ruby and maybe Osmond. She was still a bitch however, "Look, we looked and that freak is nowhere to be found!"

"My brother is not a freak," Blaze growled at her "He was just scared of what we might've thought of him."

"Did you know about his... ability." Weiss asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah so what?"

"So... he's a monster. He's probably like him you know."

Blaze snapped "My brother is not a freak!" Everything was silent, Ruby turned around. She didn't want to get into this conversation but after that yell, she had to look at this "He's a victim of Xen..." Blaze went silent for the moment, he already knows that he along with others can't really say his name "You-Know-Who. He killed a group of people, Os cared about. Just like he possibly killed someone you cared about as well, Weiss!"

Weiss was dumbstruck and felt hurt at the mention of that, yes, she did obviously lose someone she cared about. "Who did he lose?" She suddenly asked.

Blaze stopped his tracks and went silent for a moment. "It... doesn't matter. What matters is that Osmond is out there and I'm not stopping until I find my brother." Blaze stormed away; Ruby followed.

Weiss looked down but then follows at well. They then heard a whooshing noise behind them, it was a Nevermore Grimm. It came down towards them as Ruby ran to it and did a high jump and grabbed one of its feathers.

"What is she doing?" Weiss asked Blaze, who didn't answer. Ruby got the nevermore to fly down to Blaze who grabbed its feathers as well.

The Nevermore then flew directly to Weiss and Ruby opened out her hand a yelled "Take my hand!" She said as Weiss grabbed it. The Nevermore begins to fly up and Weiss began to felt like she wanted to puke "Are you serious! ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO GET US KILLED!"

"Think about it," said Blaze "Instead of walking, we'll just have to fly our way."

"I WAS A FOOL TO FOLLOW YOU!"

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics. She studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake "How about a cute little pony?" she said.

Blake smirked "Sure." She said as they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor. She then turns to the other two "You guys get one of those relics too."

The boys nodded as they approach the black knight piece "Let's choose this, Red." Red nodded as Phoenix picked it up and rejoins the two girls.

"That wasn't too hard!" said Yang.

**"**Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find," said Blake as they all share a smile.

* * *

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" said Ruby.

"I am **so** far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?" Blaze asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just **jump**?"

**"**What are you? **Insane**?!" She is met with silence as Blaze and Ruby has already jumped. "Oh, you insufferable little red!"

Meanwhile back at the forest temple. "Well, I guess we should…" Blake said as she was interrupted by Ruby and Blaze saying "HEADS UUUUUUUUP" While both were about to hit the ground Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes to Ruby and Blaze, knocking them off course and sending all three into a tree.

"Did they just fall from the sky?" said Blake.

"Blake, you just saw it happened. Did you have to ask?!" Red yelled as Blake rolled her eyes in response.

Before Yang could say anything an Ursa came out as Nora was riding on it and killing it while saying "YEEEE-HAAAW!" But once the Ursa goes down Nora frowns "Awww its broken."

"Nora," said Ren as he comes panting and leaning on the monster "Don't ever do that again."

After the Ursa died, she then saw a golden rook piece and took it while singing "I'm queen of the Castle I'm queen of the Castle~"

"Nora" yelled Ren

"Coming Ren," said Nora as she giggles.

"Did she just ride an Ursa."

Red sigh in frustration "Again, YOU JUST SAW IT HAPPENED!" He yelled.

Before Yang could speak, Pyrrha was running from a scorpion grim. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha," Jaune said as Ruby and Blaze fell off.

After Ruby and Blaze ran to the others "Ruby!" Yang greeted

"Yang!" Ruby greeted back

As they were about to hug Nora shocks both of them as she gets between them saying "Nora."

Meanwhile, the scorpion continues to follow Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

After all that Yang finally snaps "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS!"

Everything went silent for two seconds, guess Yang's got her wish. Blaze looked around at the others and asked "Has anyone seen Os?"

"Os?" Ren asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My little brother."

Ren couldn't answer and neither could Nora, obviously because they don't know him. Neither did Blake even know who Osmond is.

"Where is he?" Phoenix asked in a worried tone.

"Better yet, why did he even leave. Arn't you partners with him?" said Red.

"Yeah," said Blaze "And to awnser you're question, brother. Weiss and Ruby got into an argument, i tried to calm them down but Weiss became more of a bitch and consider her self 'Perfect' towards Ruby. Osmond got made and he..." Blaze went silent. There's no easy way of saying this but it had to be said "He used his... you know."

Phoenix was in shock and so was Red, even under his mask he can feel the emotions surging through him. They both hoped their little brother was alright. If anything happened to him, Red would most likely blame it all on Weiss and beat the crap outta her.

Before anyone could speak, they saw Weiss falling saying "How could you leave me."

"We said Jump."

"She's gonna fall," said Blake

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied

"She's falling," Ren said

Jaune finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sights of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch and with arms outstretched and catch her he in a slowed-down moment saying "Just dropping in."

Weiss was speechless…. and Jaune realized why when they both look down. "Oh God." Both hang on each other wide-eyed and felled. Jaune landed on the ground while Weiss land on top of him "My hero," she said to him sarcastically.

"My Back." Jaune replied

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side with the others.

"Greet the whole gang's here now we could die together."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Ruby replied as she ran to the Grimm. When the two meets, the Grimm swipes Ruby away, and she is knocked back. "Don't worry I'm fine" As she slowly got up and looked behind her and see the monster. As she shot the Grimm, she ran.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she was running to her sister.

Ruby rushes to yang but the nevermore caw above them, flapping with wing and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points to catch Ruby's cape and prevent yang from reaching her "Ruby get out of there" Yang said

The Deathstalker and just as it about to pierce her a spark of ice hit the Scorpion then a surprising Orange Lightning ran through Blake, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha then through Yang and Blaze and when it got to the Scorpion It punched the lights out of it as Weiss freezes it's tail. The lighting revealed to be Osmond.

"You are so childish! And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style and I can be a bit…. Difficult… but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." Said Weiss

"I'm not trying to show off I want you to know I can do this" Ruby responded.

"Your fine" Just as she walked away. Osmond walked to Ruby got her up "I'm so sorry Ruby."

"It's alright." As she said as they both smiled at each other then Yang came and hugged them both very tightly, Os gulped as he will probably never forget Yang's strong arms and possibly strong legs.

"Guys," Jaune said "I hate to break up the chat but that thing is circling back! What are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" said Weiss

"She's right," said Blaze "There's no point in fighting these things. The mission is simple we grab a relic and get out of here. Am i clear?" everyone nodded "Then let's do this."

They all grabbed a relic; Ruby grabbed a golden knight piece while Jaune grabbed a golden rook piece and finally Osmond grabbed another black knight piece

After getting the relics, the group headed out of the forest and in another abandoned series of structures as the nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and claws.

"Well that was great," said Yang.

"No kidding," said Red.

Jaune looks behind him at the Death Stalker bursting "Ah man Run!" Jaune screamed as the group Causing the Nevermore to rise up in the air.

"Nora distract it," said Ren.

"You too Red," said Blaze.

Nora obliges, running out from her black and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with Blake's Gambol Shroud and Ren's StormFlower against its shell. Red joins in the middle in between Ren and Blake as he uses his Wolverine Claws to slash it three times as he did a backflip to get away from it. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake, Ren, and Red are now being Chased.

"Go go!" Pyrrha yelled as she stopped running besides Jaune and Blaze and gets out milo firing red shots alongside Ren's green blasts. Phoenix also stops to join the fight with the Deathstalker, he uses his electric shots that come from his hands for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again. The twelve teens race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in an them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Os, Blaze, Nora and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Leaving Blake, Red, Phoenix, Pyrrha, and Ren on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby and Os fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

As Jaune is trying to figure out how to get to the other side, then Nora smiled as she jumps on the edge of the bridge while turning her weapon into a hammer and slams it into the ground which threw Jaune on the other side. Nora then places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of the bridge, launching her hammer on the Death Stalker head on its skull. She shoots it just as the stinger comes down to get her and blasts it back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocked down Blake and making her fall on the edge "BLAKE!" Blaze yelled but eventually she turned her sword into a whip and landed on the ruined platform next to Blaze, Ruby, Os, Yang and Weiss.

"Alright guys we got to fire the beast with everything we got, Lets roll," Blaze said.

**(Red Like Roses part 2)**

Osmond and the Girls nodded as all five was shooting at the Nevermore. Meanwhile, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. The monster aimed a claw at Pyrrha who defected it and slashes it with her shield and sword. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Phoenix and Ren runs up firing and gets the stinger when it tries to hit him, blasting between the base and the tail while Nora shoots more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monsters ten eyes, making it throw Ren and Phoenix to the side. Ren hits the bottom of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up, Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply. Pyrrha raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fail into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

"Nora nail it," said Jaune.

Nora nodded as she turned to Phoenix as he gets up "Hey electro, charge me." Phoenix nodded as Nora jumped on Akouo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down and having Phoenix charge her with his lighting semblance until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it, also because of Phoenix's boost, the DeathStalker's head splat.

Jaune, Red and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the beast falls to its doom. Jaune and Red hits the ground on their back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha and Phoenix manage a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them and just collapses.

Meanwhile, Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks. She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

While Blaze looks around, he screams "Os! I need you to run me up to the cliff!" Osmond didn't hesitate, he quickly ran to Blaze and runs him up to the cliff. Osmond looked confused to why he asked him this but, Osmond had an order and he'd do it. Blaze however did tell hi what was the plan, though. Osmond nodded after hearing the plan as he ran back to battle.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby and Osmond can jump on the center with Ruby's Crescent Rose and Os Speedster powers and bend them back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course, you two would come up with this idea." Said Weiss

"Think you can make the shot," said Ruby

"Can I?" Weiss said in confident.

"Can't?" Os said as Weiss interrupted "Of course I can you dolt."

"Also, We-"

"Well talk later." Weiss interrupted him.

Ruby and Os looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose and Os charged in orange lighting as Weiss glared at Os then turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby and Os at such a speed that the ground behind them launch cracks, rose petals and an Orange lightning flying from their ascent. With each new shot, they get closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe and Os axe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blades and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby and Os dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals then Blaze spins his sword until the Nevermore's head fell on Blaze's sword as it was spinning, shredding the monster's head into tiny pieces.

**(Music ends)**

The body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls, Os, Phoenix, Red and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

"Wow," said Jaune "You guys are amazing."

"I know we're awesome," said Red.

Ruby and Os looked at each other and said "Well I guess I'd say good job" said Osmond.

"You too" Ruby replied as they looked down at their friend.

"Well… That was a thing!" said Yang.

* * *

Later after going back, they waited for the ceremony to begin and when it started Ozpin started calling teams

After calling team CRDL, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren came up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieve the white brook pieces from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR led by Jaune Arc… Congratulations young man."

Nora laughed as she hugged Ren and Pyrrha punched Jaune down and smiled. After Team JNPR left the girls came.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose."

Weiss and shocked as Yang rushed to ruby "I'm so proud of you" she said

As they left the Boys finally stepped up. "-and Finally Blaze Young, Osmond Young, Phoenix Young and Red Young the four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as team BOPR, led by Blaze Young."

Everybody started clapping and cheering on them, and Ruby yelled "GOOD JOB BOYS."

"Should we say it?" said Blaze.

"We shall bro," said Osmond.

All four high five each other and said "BOOYAH."

"It looks like thing are shaping up to be an interesting year," said Ozpin as he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: First day sucks!

**Chapter 4: First Day sucks!**

* * *

Red was resting peacefully in his bed, surprisingly considering there's no such thing as peace with it comes to him. Osmond and Phoenix also slept peacefully, their face were like angels when suddenly a loud whistle woke them up and caused them to fall out the bed screaming.

"AHH!" Osmond's eyes opened and so did Phoenix who was wide-eyed. Red quickly got up as his claws unleashed, "What the hell!" He growled, before seeing Blaze with a whistle on his hand.

"Well... what do you know, It works!" He said in a happy tone, showing them the whistle he just blew.

"Imma kill you, Blaze!" Red growled as Osmond and Phoenix groaned, rubbing their sleepy eyes, "Yeah not cool, bro." Osmond pouted.

"You do realize the sun is up and it's 8:00 so I happily recommend that you guys hurry up and get dressed." Blaze ordered.

"You know, you could've just said our alarm didn't work." Phoenix groaned before Blaze blew the whistle in his face again.

"20 minutes and outside fully dressed," Blaze strictly ordered, the three young brothers groan as they slowly got up and rushed to the bed. Because of his speed, Osmond was able to use the bathroom and take a shower first.

It didn't take long before all of them were early and dressed and it was going on 8:35 as they got out dressed. The boys walked down the hall to the grimmology room.

"So who's gonna be our teacher?" Osmond asked, if they were going to be walking to what seemed to be a long walk then they might as well have a conversation.

"The professor of Grimmology is Professor Port," said Phoenix. "We also got Combat class with Professor Goodwitch, History with Professor Oobleck who I heard was the greatest teacher to ever known, Teamwork with Peach and Dust crystals and Aura with Professor Anderson!" He exclaimed on that last part.

Osmond smiled excitedly and felt as though he was gonna explode in parades, he heard legends of that guy. He was a brave young huntsman who fought and nearly gave his life up to protect remnant in the great world war three against _him.  
_

"Wow! Being trained by Harry would be a dream come true." said Osmond.

The brothers continued walking the hall until they reached Port's room.

"Well here we are," said Red as they approach Port's class, "I can already tell this was gonna be a disaster..."

* * *

The class was about as boring as Red predicted. There were times where he explained about the Grimm and how fear attracts them, but there was also times where he made boring stories about himself. Nora and Osmond were instantly asleep while Red slammed his head on the desk a few times to either keep himself awake or to injure himself until he's lost the will to live. To him, death was a savior. Ruby was doodling and giggling to herself.

Blake was just silently listening, though it was clear from a yawn that she was getting tired. Weiss, Blaze, Pyrrha and Ren seemed to be the only people giving their whole attention to his stories and useful information.

Weiss however also couldn't help but grit her teeth in slight annoyance at Ruby's behavior. Ruby, showing Yang and Osmond a silly drawing of Professor Port that she did that made them laugh. Ruby was acting like a complete buffoon and it was getting on Weiss's nerves. Blaze noticed this and frowned, even Ruby's team needs more guidance that they do.

Blaze has his doubts on whether he can do this type of team. Him and his brother may have lived with each other for five years but they haven't been that much of a team but like family who only cared about each other.

Blaze shook his head however and looked at Weiss angrily staring at Ruby. He knew they would have some sort of argument after class.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha! Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port said as he winks at Yang who respond in disgust as Red fake coughs and said, "Get a life old man."

"Who said that?" said the Professor Port as Yang looked at Red who whistled in silent.

"Ahem. Anyway…. Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" Port continued as some kid cheered Port which made Red give Blaze a "can I kill him" look. Blaze shook his head, knowing what Red had meant. To Red this was like hell, he would do anything to get out of the class. Phoenix still stayed on his work though no matter how boring it is.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Osmond didn't intend on listening come to think of it He rather be killed by a Grimm. He turned to the girls and saw Ruby writing something and notice her chuckling at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blake and Yang laugh, but Weiss looks annoyed.

Osmond saw it and let out a silent chuckle before getting nudged by his brother to pay attention.

"In the end" Port continued "The Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" he said as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

A few minutes later after class, Team BOPR walked out of the building and boy were they happy to escape the hell that lured into that room.

"Boy oh boy am I happy to be outta here!" Red muttered. Phoenix rolled his eyes and snickered at Red's words.

"Well to be fair, I was excited to see him. Ruby told me about him and Oobleck and how they came over to hang out with her Dad alot."

"How do you know so much?" Red asked his little brother. Is she that opened out to most people?

"She told me when we first landed here." Osmond explained. She is.

"Heh, seems you and Rubs seem to be close already but don't take things too fast. Or else you'll scare her away!"

Osmond's cheek went to embarrassment as he took stepped back as Phoenix shoved Red away, "Stop torturing him Red," He then turns to Osmond. "It's okay Os. We'll talk about you're crush on Ruby-"

"I do not have a crush on her!" Osmond embarrassingly shouted.

"Really. Then why are you blushing?" Red asked him. Osmond looked away as he pushed him down and glared. Red slowly got up and chuckled. "Heh, still not gonna change anything!"

Osmond groaned but took a deep breath and smiled again as the four walked to their next class.

* * *

The next class of the day was with Professor Greene, Teamwork. In this class, students were tasked with working with their teammates on various assignments. The first assignment was simple, have a friendly discussion with your teammates to better understand them. There was a questionnaire given, but the students didn't have to follow along with it as it was only to guide them if they weren't sure what to discuss.

Since the brothers knew each other very well, Ruby decided that they should join in with them. "So what's everybody's favorite food? I like strawberries," Ruby announced, "They're tasty and have such sweet fruits!"

"I gotta say, I love me a good bowl of ramen~" Yang bit her lip, wishing so hard she could have a bowl now.

"I fancy seafood." Blake answered plainly, while looking more to her notebook.

"Do you always shove your head in every book every single second?" Red asked her.

Blake looked up to the brute and smiled saying, "Yes." This made Red growl as she dug her face into her notebook once more.

"Well, I love a good crumpet." Weiss stated. Ruby couldn't hold in a chuckle at the word Weiss just said.

Weiss just rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the list of questions.

"So what do you boys like?" Yang asked them, excited to know.

"PIZZA!" They all said at the same time.

"Say, Weiss... Why did you want to go to Beacon?" Ruby asked her, which seemed very out of the blue and much to her surprise.

"Yeah, why didn't you go to Atlas?" Yang added.

"It's... None of your business." Weiss stated flatly. Phoenix saw this and frowned, Blaze noticed Phoenix's face expression and wondered what was going on with him.

"Something wrong?" He whispered over to his brother.

Phoenix looks at him and shook his head, Blaze sighed but nodded as he turned to the girls.

"S-Sorry." Ruby apologized and looked away.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at Ruby's shrinking attitude while Yang tried to change the subject to something simple.

"What's your favorite colors?" she asked. "Mine's Yellow."

"Blue."

"Orange." Osmond stated happily.

"Heh, Red! Obviously!"

"Black." Blake stated plainly.

"Purple."

"White."

"Red." Ruby answered, slowly straightening herself out before Weiss shot her another glare, scaring her now into hiding herself with her hood.

Blaze let out a sigh, this was definitely not going to work, especially when Weiss acts like this.

* * *

Soon enough class had ended and it was only now time for lunch break. Weiss sat at a far end of the cafeteria, away from everyone else and made sure to wipe off her seat and section of the table before sitting down.

Ruby was still hiding herself with her hood. Yang pulled it down and sat down next to her, "C'mon sis, you can't let her just push you around like this."

"Yeah, I mean Blaze and Red fight alot but that don't bring them down." Ruby chuckled a little, the fact that Osmond's sibling had some tough love with each other and arguments.

"Ow, please stop!" cried a girl as Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL was pulling on her bunny ears.

"See? I told ya they were real." Cardin gloated before letting go of her ear and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know, I think we might have our own maid, considering she looks like one." Russel smirked which just made the girl shudder before Phoenix stepped up and got between them.

"H-Hey leave her alone!" Phoenix glared at them, Cardin looked unimpressed with him and the brown haired girl just walked away to another end of the cafeteria

Blake saw her walk off and followed her to make sure she was alright. Weiss simply scoffed at the two while Red looked and growled and he also looked at Cardin. His tightened his fist, daring Cardin to hit him.

Apparently it marked Cardin a target for Red as he took Sky's almost finished food tray and dumped it onto Phoenix. He looked at his clothes which were covered in spaghetti.

"Hey, don't you worry Sky, our new buddy, white-eye will pay for your food." he laughed as Phoenix frowned at that nickname.

Red crushed his glass of water, shocking Yang, Blake and Nora who quickly stepped away from the glass that was on the floor. Another thing was that Red's hand was covered in glass and bleeding but he didn't make any reactions, not even a whisper of pain. . Red may be called a brute and would break your finger, he would give you a bruise if you snored loud or annoy him too much. But if there was one thing he would end you is if you even so much as touch his brothers.

Ruby also crushed her milk carton, ready to stand with Red to march at Cardin. Ruby threw her trash at the big bully only to land on Weiss instead.

"YOU MORON!" Weiss yelled at her partner. The yell was loud enough for everyone to hear and Ruby looked at Weiss with regret and a little satisfaction.

"Weiss I was just-" Ruby tried to argue but Weiss walked off before she could say another word, the door slamming behind her. Osmond looked at Ruby who turned at everyone who stared at this event. Os saw her frown as she ran away from the scene and after Weiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Weather Wizard

**Chapter 5: Weather Wizard  
**

* * *

Besides, Grimmology, Teamwork, and Lunch. The first day was pretty good for the boys but they couldn't say the same for team RWBY and JNPR. RWBY were not getting along at all, mostly because of Weiss. JNPR nearly became one of the school's prey considering Cardin now often goes after Jaune and most students often glared and hissed at Pyrrha for some reason and nobody ever wanted to go near Ren or Nora.

It all felt strange to the boys on why they would do that? Did they have history with them, bad history?

During Tuesday, Red and Yang were both excited for starters since Yang was itching for a fight and Red was just wanting to beat up someone for his lust, as Phoenix would put it, he didn't understand what the hell was wrong with these two. All he knows is that when they both end up fighting the whole entire building would collapse and he would prey no one takes on Red.

History was well... exciting. Oobleck officially became team BOPR's favorite class. It was something every single student was surprised about, they figured that they would just be bored or just okay with it but it was like being in heaven for them. Even the homework was easy.

Finally there was Dust class led by Harry Anderson. During Friday, the class was awesome but team RWBY got in trouble because apparently, Ice Queen suddenly made the whole classroom nearly explode and she thinks her own team and BOPR are gonna get her killed. The boys didn't see the whole thing but all they know is that Weiss dropped a bottle of dust that exploded and blames it all on Ruby. It all made her the most unlikable person at school, in the boys opinion.

After school on Friday, the boys went to the coffee shop, Starway. Starway was the coffee store that the boys always go to either when they're stressed or when it is morning time.

"Sooo, is the first day at Beacon good or bad?" Phoenix said as he took a sip on his coffee.

Osmond frowned, no longer allowed to get some coffee every morning now that they have school every week, except for holidays. He wondered if one day he could take the girls or Jaune and his team. Speaking of Jaune's team, he also wanted to know his team. He heard a lot about the legendary Pyrrha even Red wanted to one day pound her. Os also figured Nora and Ren, maybe a little weird but didn't seem all that bad.

"Meh..." Was all that Blaze said.

"Terrible!" Red pouted.

The boys turned to Osmond for an answer, who slightly chuckled, "I... I think that today was exciting. Besides Weiss..."

"Yeah, honestly that woman needs some anger management." Red stated.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh come on Phoenix! She was growling at Ruby during Grimmology, even though what Ruby was doing and picture was true, she glared at Ruby for answering a damn question, she was also mad at during Dust Class, WHEN IT ALL HER FAULT!"

"Red, first of all, calm yourself down. Second of all... you're basically right." Blaze agreed.

"Yeah," Osmond nodded, "She's basically an ice Tatsumaki that needs therapist." They all nodded. Osmond then noticed Phoenix looking down, his eyes filled with shame.

"Hey, Phoenix! What's wrong?"

Phoenix's eyes widened as he turned up to Osmond, "Oh sorry but I'm just thinking about the events of lunch."

"You're thinking about Cardin?" Blaze asked.

Phoenix nodded, "I should have just stand up, I didn't want to hurt Cardin but I couldn't let him hurt that fanus."

Red patted Phoenix, "It's okay Phoenix, if he messes with you or anyone you think dosen't deserve tp be tormented, You leave the kickin in the deck to me!" This made Phoenix chuckle for a brief moment.

As the four continued to walk through the sidewalk, they heard a very loud engine behind them. Blaze was the first to turn around and saw a black car speeding towards them.

Blaze grabbed Osmond's hand and pulled him then out of the way. Phoenix pushed Red and himself out too when the car started speeding closer. Osmond rubbed his head as he slowly stood up. What was that?

He ran after the car before Blaze stopped him. Hot on its trail getting closer before diving into the through the window to take a look at his face. Blonde hair, pale rag face. The driver was stunned but quickly turned reaching for his gun, Osmond grabbed the wheel and pulled hard forced the car to turn and crash on itself.

Osmond heard the roof scraping the road above him before he fell through the glass, injuring his head. It felt like tons of bricks were falling down on his head.

"Hey!" He yelled, getting to his feet and looked at the blonde.

The blonde turned towards him holding his arms out and smoke appeared growing thick and fast and...Cold? No not smoke.

Fog. It was fog.

And it was twisting around them blocking him in like a cage but sudden a car sounded behind and the cars blow on impact he ran away through the fading fog and landed on the grass before the car injured him. The driver was dead. But he noticed something else too the blonde was gone. He looked around and then heard the sirens, he wasted no time as he ran back to his brothers.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking - going out there?!" Blaze snapped in anger at his brother as they walked into they're dorms.

"Blaze..." Phoenix tried to reason before Blaze turned his anger at him, "Quiet Phoenix!" He then turned back to his younger brother, "Osmond. I told you before then, that this is not your fight. Fight like that always go to the police and to huntsman and huntresses! We're in-training students, we're not ready for this type of stunt."

"But... Ruby was in that event too and she wasn't a huntress or a cop?" Osmond tried to defend himself.

"Ruby isn't my little brother."

"It's actually sister." Phoenix corrected him. Blaze turned and glared at Phoenix, signalling him to shut up before turning back to Osmond.

"Os," Blaze said calmly, "I lost everything. I lost my original family. My old legacy. My liberty. I even lost some of my old power I had before meeting you guys."

Osmond stared at his brother broken and felt guilt.

"And then I met you, Phoenix and Red," Blaze continued. His voice started to grow angry, "I know I have done millions of thing to protect you guys from the world they created and I cannot risk losing everything again because you wanna go out and play hero! Now I had never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, stop." He finished his voice turning dry. "You're not a hero. You're my little brother."

Phoenix looked away and Red turned quiet as Osmond and Blaze stared at each other.

"I'm also a huntsman," He said turning around and leaving the room, quiet.

* * *

Osmond sighed as he walked down the hall. _Why? _Blaze knows his intentions and why he wants to be a huntsman but of course he rejects him. Does he not want the world safe? It may be corrupted but is it possible to undo the corruption? He trust his brother's intentions but it's not really helping him nor proving his point. He just wish Blaze could understand.

Osmond thoughts were cut short as he heard silent sobbing, his eyes went to confusion. Who could that possibly be? He ran towards the sound and saw Ruby, silently crying. He saw her head on her knees as she leaned by the corner of the wall, wrapping her arms around her head.

"Ruby?" the words came out of his mouth. Ruby looked up at him, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Oh um..." She wipes the tears out, "Hey, Os..." her voice didn't sound happy nor cheerful like always but instead was sadness and guilt. Osmond walked over to her and leaned right next to her.

"What's goin on?" He asked the girl, who gave him a curious look, "I know when it's fine or not fine and seeing you cry like that isn't fine, so tell me what's wrong?"

She looks down as more tears started to well up, "It's just..." She went silent before talking again, "I don't think I can do this... Weiss hates me already, Blake don't communicate at all and Yang doesn't even understand what I'm going through. All she does is go out partying and slack off. I try to get the team in shape but it feels like nothing is working." She sighs and places her hand on her head, "I'm a failure." She stated out.

"Nope." Osmond responded.

"No?" said Ruby, confused.

"Nope," Osmond said again, "You ain't a failure, Ruby. It's only been one day. Just because it became a disaster doesn't mean it's going to happen again for the next four years. It'll just take some process until you guys get along with each other. Trust me, it was the same with my brothers and I when we all first met. Phoenix was a little shy, I didn't trust them and Red hated us from the start, but during the 5 years, we started to lean in with each other and became more then friends but brothers, family. I think you guys will do the same, but in the meantime try and prove to Weiss that you deserve the title, prove her wrong and show her that you deserve the title of leader."

Ruby's sobs and sniffs began to weaken as she looked at Os, "You really think I can do better?"

"Of course and if Weiss doesn't think so, always remember that you have 99% people who think that you will and always will be better not just leader but person than her."

Ruby then brought up her big smile as this was the first time that someone other than Yang, believed in her that much. "Thanks Os." Osmond smiled back. This happy moment didn't last however as a loud storm clouded outside.

Osmond and Ruby noticed this, did the weather change that quickly and the storm, they were a lot actually. It's as though someone was controlling the weather. _Controlling the weather..._ Osmond had an idea on how that blonde got away, he was controlling the weather. It was possibly his semblance.

"Um, Ruby. I gotta go but I promise we'll talk more later." Ruby quite didn't understand but knew it must be important so she nods as Osmond get up and run away.

* * *

"Let's go then," said a black cop by the name of Morgon. She and her partner stopped at a barn that was near Vale. She and her partner, Dave drew their weapons as they entered the barn doors. In the center of the room, there was a man sitting on a stool, his back to them. A lamp hung dimly over the man, creating an eerie air about the place that chilled Morgon to the core.

"Clayton?" Dave yelled, trying to hide the hesitation that crept into his voice. It couldn't be… "On your feet. Hands on your head."

"You got me." He chuckled, with his southern accent. He stood slowly with his head turned ever so slight so they could properly see his face.

_I got a bad feeling about this..._

"For so long I wanted to have these semblances that those huntsman and huntresses had. But I couldn't then one night I suddenly awoke, I finally have these powers and it took me a while to finally realize something...I am God."

"Shut the Hell up." said Morgon taking a step toward him, Dave following his lead, as the bank robber stepped slightly away from the stool, his hands raised, but his back still to them.

"Turn around!" Both cops readied their guns and braced for what's going to happen next.

Clayton kept his back to him, his hands moving ever so slightly. They could have sworn it was a trick of the wind, but it looked like wisps of some sort of cloud building in Clayton's hands.

In the split second it took for both to register this, Clayton was moving, throwing whatever the stuff was backward at the two officers as they both fell down on the floor who were just looking at him.

"Do you think that your can stop a god?!"

"Well why the Hell would God need to rob banks?"

A stunned expression made its way across Clayton's face for a few seconds before shifting into a look of understanding. "You're right. I've been thinking too small." The wind began to pick up suddenly, beginning to swirl around him.

"And now he went into the deep end!" Dave snapped at his partner.

"Don't blame me for this!"

A tornado started to form around Clayton, the force of the winds beginning to tear apart the barn around them. But a blur was able to catch them and get them out of the area and came back, it revealed to be Osmond.

Osmond turned up at the massive tornado increasing. _How do I stop it?_ His eyes studied at the tornado which continues to increase. _What if I unravel it?_ He should stop it if he run around it on the opposite direction. _I have to try..._

He readied his legs as he took off, ran around the tornado in the opposite direction. But then, a bolt of lightning struck Osmond, sending him flying away. Osmond groaned as he slowly got up. _He's too strong! _It seemed the tornado was inevitable. Until an electric shock hit the tornado from growing.

Osmond turned around and saw Blaze, Phoenix launching another energy blast and Red. "Guys..." Osmond smiled looking at his team.

"We'll talk later Os," said Blaze, "Right now there's a massive tornado and you need to run!" Osmond looks down doubting that he could do this, it's just too powerful even for him.

"Uh guys!" Phoenix shouted out, "I don't think I can keep firing him down!"

"Just keep shooting!" Red shouted.

Phoenix nodded, beginning to power up major powerbolts. He shot with everything he had but it still wasn't enough. Clayton's weather powers were just too powerful for the electric teen. Osmond slowly got up, lightning coursing through his bright orange goggles and zoomed in a flash around Clayton's tornado. Osmond ran as fast as he could, he felt the power within him, finally going to a new level. This time he was finally able to do it. He smirked as he speed up so fast, he managed to counteract Clayton's tornado. And then, everything blackened. Osmond got up from the ground, the wailing wind had stopped, his goggles were on his upper head was off.

"Os!" He called out, "You alright?"

"Yeah. We did it." Osmond slowly got up as Blaze and Phoenix catch up with them.

"Thank you Blaze." Phoenix said, looking at his older brother.

Blaze looked at Phoenix, "Don't act so hopeful today, Phoenix. Os, although you did good with Clayton, what you did was stupid and rash. We won't be ever doing this again, understand."

"But Blaze-"

"My answer is no!" Blaze interrupted Phoenix, all three of the young brother looked down as they all decided to leave the area. By the time Clayton wakes up, the two police officers would already have him in chains. As the brothers walked away, Osmond asked, "So how did you guys find me?"

Blaze simply looked at Phoenix, "Ask him." Phoenix smiled at his brothers before looking down.

* * *

Scenes are a little short and I apologize for that. Anyway, Weather Wizards here! Yay! Next Chapter is coming very soon.


End file.
